Character Tags
Characters' special abilities are shown in the character menu to inform the players. These are called "Tags", it was added by veryfakeguest to avoid confusion. Primary Tags Secondary Tags Non-Canon Tags Explosive Explosives can only be found in Launchers, thus this tag not being added. Pierce The Pierce ability was planned to be able to penetrate multiple enemies, but was changed to Armor piercing because of complications. Durable The Durable ability is something that regenerates even hit, and sometimes regenerating in higher rates. Neon This is for characters with neon trails on their bullets no matter what. However, other players would not be able to see the trail, and thus resulting in the tag not being added. Examples: Viriden and A1924. Featured Featured characters are basically the characters chosen as the Character Of the Week, or also known as COW, according to veryfakeguest. Very thought it'd be a good idea to add a useless tag to a character already mentioned in the intro of the game. Juggernaut Banned These are the characters who are banned on Juggernaut gamemode. Dual There are characters who wield dual weapons, but is not told in the menu. This tag however, would not be useful, thus the tag not being made. For example, Vinzent. Trivia *The original tag was only Premium, which no character possesses it. *Javier is the first character to possess two indicators/tags at the same time. *Morrigan is the first character to possess three indicators/tags at the same time. *There are so many tags that it is possible to partially block the character's image, but is clearly impossible to achieve. The Rare tag will be replaced by New if it exists, Lifesteal and Night Vision do not and should not mix. It is unfair when you steal lives by shooting players in the darkness, while Night Vision not on snipers is impossible. Launchers * Launchers were added in 2/2/2018. * Launchers were suggested by superrumble4. * Launchers can damage through walls, meaning they can kill players in spawn. * Marshall is the first Launcher to be made, followed by Sarah. * The wall penetration was fixed. However, this made Launchers extremely buggy, their explosions have a very low chance of hitting. Poison * Poison was added in 2/15/2018. * Jugar was the first Poison character to be made. Lifesteal * Lifesteal was added in 2/18/2018. * Lifesteal was suggested by Cortonith * There was a bug where you could heal from walls, but is patched. * Paul was the first Lifesteal character to exist, but was then removed by 4keny4. * As a result, Morrigan is the first Lifesteal character to be an actual character. Night Only * Night Only was added in 2/23/2018. * When the Night Only update came, many people were confused by its color and did not know what it meant. * Paul was the first Night Only character to be added, but removed as told above. * As a result, Javier is the first Night Only character to be an actual character. Night Vision * Night Vision was added in 3/5/2018. * Night Vision was suggested by alexdavid4. * Night Vision is still buggy. * Viriden was the first sniper to have Night Vision. Pierce * Pierce was added in 3/15/2018. * Pierce is currently not working. * Viriden is the first to have Piercing abilities. * Pierce was changed to Armor Piercing. Durable * Durability was added in 3/16/2018. * Clara is the first to have this ability. New Tag * The "New" tag was added in 3/15/2018. * It is first used on Albert. Rare Tag * The "Rare" tag was added in 3/15/2018, the same date as the "New" tag. * Morrigan is the first to have Rare tag. Juggernaut banned * "Juggernaut banned" was added in 3/17/2018. * Clara is the first to attain this tag. Armored * Armor was added in 4/7/2018. * Marauder is the first to be armored. * Armor used to block headshots, this was fixed on 4/8/2018. Fire * Fire was added in 7/21/2018. * Remy is the first to be able to set others on fire. * There is a bug where Fire is counted as Poison. Category:Info